lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 414
Report #414 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Reimagination Org: Templars Status: Completed Jul 2010 Furies' Decision: 8 minute timer and self-targetting allowed. Problem: Reimagination in Paradigmatics is a 3 power skill that increases any of your statistics, or lowers your targets, by four weighted, but it can't be spread out. It requires the use of the poison anatine so you can target yourself before you can use the skills benefits for your own good and even then it only lasts 2 minutes. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the positive buff timer to one hour and allow for self-targeting Player Comments: ---on 7/4 @ 05:52 writes: Sounds good. Definitely add the self-targeting aspect. ---on 7/5 @ 01:22 writes: Agree. The buff is not much different from other stat buff skills and you can only have 1 on you at a time, so it's not like it can be abused by having mutliple people buff every stat ---on 7/5 @ 02:10 writes: I can understand the self-targetting, but I am not sure the positive timer needs to be increased, at least not up to an hour. Four buff weights could potentially be 3 actual increases in the stat. No other skill gives such a huge buff at one go, let alone one that lets you choose which stat to buff. I feel reimagination is meant to be used in preparation of a fight, as a boost for a short period of time, rather than as a stat buff for an extended period of time. ---on 7/5 @ 13:35 writes: Two minutes is a rather short time for any buffing skill, that would be like Geburah only lasting for 2 minutes. As far as four buff weights go, lich does this sort of thing and costs 10 power and it lasts from death, revives the user, increases both strength and intel by +2 weighted, has increased regeneration and grants a small DMP spread and a variety of other combat skills. So why would it be too much to ask for this skill to last an hour, like every other buff skill? ---on 7/5 @ 21:40 writes: Geburah is a 3 power +1 strength buff that lasts 1 hour. Lich is a transcendent skill, much like DrawDown and NightKiss. There also have been issues in the past complaining about lich being too overpowered. Now, reimagination is a 3 power skill that gives a +4 buff on a stat of your choice to anyone. From what I can tell, reimagination is meant to be a skill that should be used when initiating a fight, much like many Aeonics skills such as futureglimpse and pastglimpse. To increase it to one hour just makes Reimagination just like your other standard stat buff skills, except this will become far superior, given that it is a +4 to any stat you wish. ---on 7/6 @ 02:35 writes: On the other hand astrologers can buff multiple stats for an hour or more at times for 0 to a few power. buffing one stat for an hour, even if you get the choice isn't tbat far a stretch from any other buffing skill especially since you can only have one active at any time. ---on 7/6 @ 05:57 writes: Astrology is entirely dependent on the alignment of the planets at the time. To compare this to astrology buffs, which are mostly just +1 or +2 weights, is like comparing an affliction skill to a syzygy stellium. Reimagination is worth 4 buff weights, more than any other skill out there. To be able to use 3 power to get +4 on any stat of your choosing for one hour is, in my mind, too much, for what is intended to be a burst stat buff/malus. ---on 7/6 @ 07:29 writes: It will not grant the +4 bonus as it is a weighted +4 the most you would get is a +2 to +3 ---on 7/13 @ 03:48 writes: She mentioned that Aliod. Rika is correct that +4 weighted buff on any stat desired for 1 hour is too much. An increase to 10 minutes would sound fine, but one hour is asking far too much extra for a skill that will already give you supreme control over the focus of your stats for 3 power. ---on 7/31 @ 18:26 writes: 5p for half an hour would be fine I think. Either that or make it 3p for an hour, but lower the weight to +2. It's a pretty big buff as is.